Of Party and Reward
by amariys
Summary: In which Aomine agreed to accompany Kise to a party and thought he really deserved a reward for that. A fic dedicated for Kise's birthday. Oneshoot complete.


**Title: **Of Party and Reward

**Writer: **Amariys

**Words count: **3939 words

**Fandom/Characters: **Kuroko no Basket/Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta.

**Pairing(s): **AoKise.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket is not mine. No trademark infringement or profit meant from the writing of this story.

**Rating: **M/NC-17

**Summary: **In which Aomine agreed to accompany Kise to a party and thought he really deserved a reward for that.

**Warnings: **Somewhat PWP, self-edited. Some things written here might be questionable, but I actually consult the internet before writing it and apparently it's not too unimaginable.

**A/N: **This fic is dedicated for Kise's birthday and because I have no idea what I actually want to write, it comes out like this. I apologize beforehand for the content and I do hope you all enjoy reading this.

* * *

Aomine had never felt so out of place before.

He didn't even know how he could land in this situation. All that he remembered was agreeing to accompany Kise to some party that he was invited to, coincidentally on the same day as Kise's birthday. He had originally thought it was just a small, simple party with the Kaijou members (which was still tolerable, in his opinion), but he had never thought that what the blond model meant was a rich party which was held in a freaking ballroom that had gigantic crystal lamps hanging on the ceilings and was attended by a hundred or so of models and important people in modelling world.

Honestly, Aomine couldn't understand why Kise had seemed so excited to attend this party. He was just a high school student. Logically, he should feel at the very least awkward for being in such a formal party like this, but already Kise was mingling with the crowds, his blond hair the only thing Aomine could see amongst the rather big circle of people surrounding him. Scowling in annoyance, Aomine loosened his tie, hopping it would help him feel less stuffy in his formal clothing. The clothes was another thing he hadn't expected. He was wearing a fucking tuxedo, for God's sake and it was unbearably uncomfortable. He had meant to walk away immediately once he saw the building in which the party was held, but Kise had turned those big, golden eyes of him and _begged _Aomine to accompany him. It was his well-kept secret, but Aomine was actually weak to his boyfriend's pleading voice.

So, here he was. In the middle of a gala which had nothing to do with him. The faces around him was familiar in the way that he had seen them in the television or magazines once or twice, but he didn't actually _know_ any of them. He had opted to go to the corner that wasn't crowded by people and simply watched as Kise had his fun. One of the waiters approached him with a tray full of champagne glasses. Aomine debated taking the tempting offer, considering he was still not of legal age just yet, but then decided to accept one gratefully. Damn everything to Hell and back, Aomine might as well _try _to enjoy himself in this Godforsaken party.

Taking a tentative sip of the champagne, Aomine decided it was not that bad, although he couldn't say he liked it. It managed to soothe his frayed nerves a bit though and he was glad for that. He leaned back against the marble wall, eyes once again trying to find Kise among the guests. It was not that difficult, because Kise always become the center of attention wherever he went. Aomine just had to look for blond head surrounded by a ring of people and there Kise would be.

It had always amazed Aomine how easy Kise was getting along with people. Even now, he could see Kise's smiling face as he talked with whom Aomine assumed as another model who looked just few years older than them. They seemed close with each other, if the way the other model's arm casually resting on Kise's shoulder was any indication. They made a picturesque scene, Aomine sarcastically thought, those two beautiful faces being so close to each other. It was a wonder none of the guest was blinded by their dazzling charm.

Although, Aomine suspected all the people here was used to seeing pretty boys and girls. Looking at Kise now, Aomine suddenly was struck with realization that he currently was seeing another side of Kise's life. The other side that had nothing to do with basketball, high school or Aomine and Kise fit in perfectly here. Unlike Aomine who stood up like sore thumb with his awkwardness, Kise easily navigated himself in this place. He held himself with a poise that was elegant and screaming of well-mannered education. The extravagant party didn't faze Kise one bit, because he was used to it and he certainly looked well-dressed enough for the occasion with the black tuxedo that fit on his body perfectly and the dress pants that accentuated his long legs.

Suddenly Aomine felt he would be sick. The noises from the guests chattering, the bright light and the heady scent of female perfumes mixed with sweat made him nauseous. Aomine wondered if it would be rude for him to leave Kise here, since the blond had practically ditched Aomine to mingle with the others, but decided to wait just a moment longer. What he needed now was fresh air and once his nausea had settled down, then he would really walk out of this party—with or without Kise.

Fortunately, the ballroom was connected to big balcony for people who needed momentary escape from the bustling of the party. The cold night air bit at his skin once Aomine stepped outside, but it was a blessing for Aomine as he took deep breaths to calm down. He walked towards the railing, leaning his upper body there as he idly gazed at the dark garden beneath. He downed the rest of his champagne in one gulp, hoping it would clear his head. It worked somewhat and Aomine felt slightly better. Once he had finished his drink, Aomine took a fast trip back inside only to give his empty glass to a waiter. He was still in no mood to stay inside though, so he returned to the balcony and he swore he would kill Kise if that pretty bastard wanted to stay until the party was finished.

Just as he was about to entertain the thought of maiming Kise in his head, Aomine heard light footsteps coming towards him before the night breeze brought upon him the familiar scent he knew with his heart. Before long, Aomine could feel someone leaning against the railing beside him, but still he didn't react. The silence made the person fidget and Aomine almost felt guilty if only he wasn't still so annoyed.

"... I'm sorry, Aomine-_cchi_." Kise broke the silence with pitiful voice. He hated the thought of Aomine being angry at him, but he knew this time he might as well deserve it. After all, he had been leaving Aomine alone for a little too long. "I shouldn't have left you and have fun all by myself. I'm sorry."

"Damn right you shouldn't," Aomine snapped harshly. "Do you know how awkward I feel inside? It's fucking unbearable, Kise. All of the guests are looking at me funny, I'm sure they know I'm out of place and they are right. I don't even know why I stay here."

Kise flinched as if Aomine's words had physically hurt him. He automatically turned his head away, not wanting Aomine to see the effect his words had on him. "That's not true," he murmured softly, almost too soft for Aomine to hear.

"Huh?"

"I said that's not true," Kise repeated in stronger voice. "They all are looking at you, indeed, but they don't think you're out of place, Aomine-_cchi_. On the contrary, they are wondering who you are. Did you know how many people had asked me about you? Some of the model's managers even look excited to recruit you."

"Yeah right. Like I would ever want to be a model. Besides, I won't be able to compete with you or any of the pretty boys inside." Aomine snorted but the miserable tone Kise had managed to thaw his annoyance. He never meant to make his boyfriend upset. He heaved a big sigh before finally turning around to face Kise. "Why did you bring me with you, anyway?"

To Aomine's surprise, red flush appeared high on Kise's cheeks at the question. This prompt Aomine to lift his brows, his eyes suddenly gaining a teasing glint in them. He had always loved to make Kise fluster and this unexpected reaction was quite amusing. His annoyance was now replaced with curiosity. Aomine leaned closer to Kise, intentionally shifting his body weight until his shoulder touched Kise's comfortably. Kise flushed deeper at the contact, his head still turned away from Aomine's face.

"What's with that face, huh? Why won't you answer my question, Kise? You never did give me a reason why you want me to accompany you to this party and I think I have the right to know."

Despite the inquiries, Aomine was mostly teasing now. Kise knew this well and he shot Aomine an annoyed glare, although it was useless when he was still blushing furiously. Aomine only grinned at him, having no intention of letting Kise get away from this. Kise rolled his eyes at Aomine's obvious amusement, but conceded he had the right to know. After all, Kise had indeed dragged Aomine to the party.

"I want to show you off."

The unexpected answer managed to make Aomine fell silent. He was quite dumbfounded by that and he eloquently said, "… Huh?"

Kise heaved a long suffering sigh, knowing that he would have to explain everything now that he had opened his mouth. "I want to show you off, Aomine-_cchi_. To my other model friends. I was just so happy when we started going out and I wanted to show the others how handsome and amazing you are. Akira, one of my model friends, said that I was exaggerating and that he wouldn't believe me until he saw you with his own eyes, so I told him I'd bring you with me tonight," a faint smirk appeared on Kise's face. "He actually apologized to me. He said that I was right and you really do look, and I quote, _like a sexy beast_." Kise dropped his voice into a soft whisper, "I must say I agree with him though."

To say Aomine was stunned by the explanation would be an understatement. He hadn't known Kise would ever think like that and the fact that Kise was actually proud enough of him until he felt the need to show him off to his friends was really flattering. Aomine smirked smugly. Despite the casual tone Kise used when delivering the explanation, he could see the other was actually embarrassed. It was actually really cute.

"I'm going to kiss you now, Kise." Aomine announced and before Kise could say anything, he had closed the distance between them. His lips brushed against Kise, softly at first, but Aomine was in no mood to be gentle. He had been patient when Kise had his fun, so he figured he deserved a reward now. Aomine traced the seam of Kise's lips with his tongue and as Kise gasped from the sensation, he took that as a chance to slip into the warm cavern. Kise's tongue met his half way and Aomine shivered from the feeling of that slick appendage caressing his.

Hands came around his shoulder and pulled him into a warm embrace. Aomine didn't resist, simply letting Kise clutching at him tightly as they lick and nibbled at each other's lips. There was faint taste of chocolate and champagne in their mingled saliva and Aomine couldn't stop the low growl rumbling in his throat.

They both were panting hard when they broke the kiss. Kise looked daze and slightly unsteady on his legs, using his tight clutch on Aomine's back as support instead. Aomine was doing no better. His eyes were dark with lust as he gazed at his lover.

"I want to fuck you so hard right now, Kise. I want to get you out of that fancy clothes and make you scream my name so loudly all the guests in the party will hear you."

Kise shivered when Aomine whispered those words right against his ear. Those lewd words were making him hard faster than anything else and Aomine's low voice had always been one of Kise's secret turn-ons. Impatiently, Kise thrust his hip, letting Aomine knew how hard he was already and wasn't surprised to find answering hardness from the other.

"You're getting hard from dirty talks, huh? That's quite naughty of you, Kise," Aomine's voice was tinged with amusement, although his breath hitched when Kise's hips jerked again, brushing their confined erection together. "Does being roughed up in public excite you? Maybe you really want me to fuck you right here, where we're just few feet away from the party. Maybe you want people to see you while you're wide opened, body pliant under my touches and accepting my thrusts."

"N-not here," Kise whimpered. All the images brought by Aomine's words were too much and he could feel pre-cum leaking from his erection. He still had enough coherency to worry about other people, though. "I don't want people to see us, Aomine-_cchi_. I don't want anyone else but you seeing me like that."

Aomine growled again, because Kise's words appealed to the darker, more possessive side of him. Despite what he had said, Aomine certainly hated the thought of other people seeing _his _Kise when they were having sex. No one but him was allowed to see Kise's naked body. "Good choice," he murmured against Kise's lips before lifting the other up. Kise's legs and arms automatically wrapped around Aomine's body as he brought them towards the darker corner of the balcony. Inside, the cacophony of the party could still be heard, but the balcony was more or less deserted. The cold air was doing an excellent job in disheartening people to come out. As long as they were being silent, they wouldn't be found out—hopefully.

Once they were sheltered by the shadows, Aomine put Kise down and kissed him again. As they kissed, their hands were impatiently clawing at each other clothes. It was hindering their pleasure and none of them was quite pleased with it. The expensive ties were first to be discarded, follow by the pearl white buttons of their inner shirts. Before long, their tuxedos were already on the ground as they clawed at each other's skin, desperate to feel the warmth of flesh beneath their fingers.

"Tell me what you want, Kise," Aomine panted harshly as he opened the buttons of Kise's dress pants. He didn't wait for an answer, opting to lower his head instead to lick at the sweaty neck presented to him. He tasted salty sweat on his tongue and decided he wanted more. Aomine then closed his mouth around the patch of skin, biting hard enough that Kise almost _screamed._

"Ah, Aomine-_cchi_!"

"Shh, you don't want people to find out about us, right?" Aomine silenced Kise with another kiss, his hands now working to free Kise's erection from his boxers. The warm flesh was already wet in his hand and Kise very fairly keened into the kiss as Aomine squeezed hard.

"Tell me what you want, Kise," Aomine repeated harshly. His hand slid up and down on Kise's erection, rough enough that it was bound to be painful. When there was no answer but a sob from Kise, he continued, "Do you want me to jerk you off right now? Or perhaps you're already hungry for a finger inside of you to satisfy your lusty body? You're already this wet without me touching you. It's amazing. It almost looks like your body is made for sex. I bet your hole is craving for my flesh right now, huh?"

"Oh, God," Kise choked. He couldn't even form a word anymore and it took all of his strength to remember he shouldn't scream too much. It was a losing fight though and he finally resorted on biting at his hand to control the urge to just fucking _scream_. He was so hard and so wet already and if Aomine continued to talk like that, Kise knew he wouldn't be able to hold back for long.

"You haven't answered me, Kise," Aomine said and even with his eyes closed, Kise could basically see Aomine's smug smirk as he said that, "Do you want to cum already? It's perfectly okay, you know. You can cum. See, we have no lotions here so I guess we'll have to make do with anything useful. Besides, it would be interesting to use your own cum as lubricant for a change, don't you think?"

That did it. Kise could feel his orgasm crushing down on him and he didn't even bother to hold it back. Kise's arms clung tightly onto Aomine's sweaty back and he bit _hard _on Aomine's bare shoulder to muffle his scream as white hot semen shot off of his erection. Aomine flinched slightly at the pain, but he didn't pull back. His hand still milked Kise until the blond finally slumped weakly against the wall. He felt boneless and so relaxed already, he barely felt the first finger slipping into his hole.

"It enters without resistance," Aomine sounded quite breathless too as he said that. "Your body is actually pulling me in, Kise. Can you feel that? Your ass is sucking my finger in, greedy for more and your cum is warm inside of you, no?"

"Aomine-_cchi_," Kise moaned, "you're going to make me crazy."

"You should have been prepared for this when you were asking me out," despite his words, the tone Aomine used was gentle, so did the kiss he gave to Kise afterwards. His free hand gently caressed the soft hair on the nape of Kise's neck, making his lover shivered slightly.

"Tell me what you want, Kise."

"I want you to fuck me, Aomine-_cchi_," now that he had cum once, Kise could gather his thoughts once again. He took delight in the shudder that ran through Aomine's body at that. Oh, yes. He was not the only one who was turned on with dirty talking and two could play this game. Kise pulled Aomine even closer, their sweaty chests flushing together even as Aomine kept working his fingers in and out of Kise's body. "I want to feel your cock buried deep inside me. I want to be filled until I feel so full. I want you to pound into me so hard and fast it will be impossible for me to walk afterwards. I want you to _own _me, _Daiki_."

A primal growl torn from Aomine's throat and then he was pulling his fingers out of Kise's body roughly. With hasty movements, he opened his own trousers' buttons and lowered it down along with his boxers only enough to free his erection. Kise shivered in anticipation at the sight of Aomine's hard member. It looked quite painful, with pre-cum already beading on the slightly purplish head. He licked his lips when Aomine's hands went under his thighs to lift his body, positioning him atop of Aomine's erection. Kise's arms wounded around Aomine's shoulder for support and he couldn't help the gasp escaping his lips when Aomine slowly lowered him down.

It hurt. It hurt more than usual because the cum was fast to dry and Aomine's preparation wasn't nearly enough, but at the same time it was a good burn. Kise could feel every inch of Aomine's flesh intruding his body, slowly but surely opening him wider and it felt fucking amazing. Kise shut his eyes tightly, unable to bear all the sensation at once, tears clinging onto his golden lashes. When Aomine was finally buried to the hilt inside of him, Kise released a shuddering breath. They both stopped moving after that, breaths fell on heavy pants as they tried to get accustom with the overwhelming sensation.

Once he felt he was ready, Kise gently kissed the skin just beneath Aomine's ear, knowing it was a sensitive spot for his lover. Aomine moaned before finally started thrusting. It was tentative and slow at first, mindful of each pained hiss Kise released, but when the hisses turned into moans, Aomine didn't bother to hold back anymore.

Kise clawed at Aomine's back as his lover pounded on him harshly. His nails racked on the bare skin there, guaranteed to leave bright red lines on tanned skin came tomorrow. Once or twice, he also had to bite down on Aomine's shoulder when Aomine's thrust managed to hit his prostate spot on. Kise could feel his cock getting hard again and the sensation of it being rubbed against his and Aomine's stomach coupled with the rough fucking he had was just too much.

"Aomine-_cchi_ … A—aaaah—hnnngh!" Kise couldn't stop moaning. His mind was overwhelmed with sensation until finally all that he could do was clinging to Aomine while sobbing brokenly. The friction against the wall was hurting his back, but it also felt pleasantly cold against his feverish skin.

"Kise," Aomine panted. His face scrunched as if he was in pain. Sweat beading on his forehead, gliding down on his cheek only to fall to Kise's shoulder. His groans were getting more frequent as his movements became even more frantic. He could feel his climax building up and soon, it would crash upon him. Aomine seized Kise's gasping mouth in a wild kiss as he thrust for a couple more times and then he tensed up. Breaking the kiss, Aomine buried his face on the junction between Kise's neck and shoulder to muffle his groan as he shot his seed inside of Kise's body.

Kise jerked at the feeling of the warm liquid touching his raw inner walls. His body trembling in Aomine's arms as he climaxed for the second time. The orgasm was so intense that Kise couldn't even scream anymore—and perhaps he should be grateful for that.

When he came to, Aomine was already pulling out and he was slowly lowering their bodies down. They both sat on the cold marble floor, breathing hard and with sweat cooling on their skin. Kise could feel Aomine's cum trickling out of his hole and usually he would be disgusted. Not now, though. They both were sated and none of them bothered to untangle their bodies. Aomine then started to pepper Kise's face with small kisses. Small, sweet kisses that lasted only for fleeting seconds before moving to another part of skin and Kise giggled at the feeling.

Aomine grinned as he heard the giggle. He embraced Kise tighter before landing the final kiss on his lips. This one kiss was almost innocent and they both were smiling like idiots afterwards.

"Well, that was … interesting."

Kise giggled again, although this time there was faint blush of embarrassment on his cheeks. "I know. You have to take the responsibility though, Aomine-_cchi_. I won't be able to walk right now."

"Don't worry, I will carry you. Once I have the energy to do that."

"You'd better recover soon! I don't want to catch a cold because we're sitting naked for too long here!"

"You said that as if you didn't enjoy any of it. Who was it that had to bite my shoulder to muffle his scream?"

"AOMINE-_CCHI_!"

Aomine snickered as Kise glared at him. He then pulled the other into another embrace and murmured against the sweaty strands of golden, "Yeah, I know. I won't let you catch a cold. Don't worry."

"Good," Kise huffed, but then he rested his head on Aomine's shoulder. He was quite content to stay like this for a moment longer. "Aomine-_cchi_, I love you."

"I know. Same here."

A smile formed on Kise's face as he heard the reply. He nuzzled the side of Aomine's face affectionately before a thought ran across his mind.

"… Aomine-_cchi_?"

"Hmm?"

Lifting his head up, Kise gave Aomine one of his sweetest smiles as he said, "Just so you know, but I will kill you if our photos ever appear on any magazine tomorrow."

—**End.**

* * *

**A/N: **In case people didn't notice this, I really suck at making titles and when I make a story titled "Of …," it usually means I'm totally out of title ideas. Anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KISE RYOUTA! Keep on being the prettiest uke of them all and I'm sorry if I take too much amusement in torturing you.


End file.
